


【玹容 Jaeyong】薄荷港之吻 Lavender

by fellowtraveller



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fellowtraveller/pseuds/fellowtraveller
Summary: 这篇在lty休养期写的，本来只想写两人约个炮，LOFTER & 微博：命运的同路人-“何况我既不是医生也不是神父，根本不会救人。”温凉的唇瓣再度贴了上来。“我只是想吻你。”
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, jaeyong, 玹容 - Relationship
Kudos: 20





	【玹容 Jaeyong】薄荷港之吻 Lavender

昨夜刚下过雨，清晨的空气湿而厚重，郑在玹满足地深吸了口气，掏出包里的相机。普通的Canon G7X数码相机，他并没有学过专业摄影知识，只是喜欢，平常随手拍拍，闲暇时躺床上慢慢看，颇有成就感。郑在玹今天心情很好，早晨刚收到李泰容寄来的快递，是一件有DIY涂鸦的白T，上面画了一个嵌着眼睛的爱心，旁边写着 “No one is unusual, LOVE MYSELF”。

此时桥上很安静，江面被稀薄的雾气笼罩，晨曦洒在水面泛起金光。拍完一张，郑在玹侧过身变换角度，黑T、黑发、立体的侧脸，郑在玹慢慢放下相机。

-  
郑在玹刷开酒店房门，软件上约的对象比他还准时，一个黑发青年像是被刷开门的动静吓到，呆愣地站在电视机旁，明明顶着锋利的五官表情却傻得要命，“你、你好......” 

看起来是只没有性经验的雏鸟。

郑在玹熟练地换上温柔的笑容，“TY, 对吗？我是Jeffrey. 上来时我顺便买了两杯冰咖啡，今天热得快把人烤化了。” 青年拘谨地接过咖啡，“啊....谢谢.....我转钱给你吧。” 这人有点不解风情。“不用了，这点钱算什么。走过来出了一身汗，我先去洗个澡，你洗过了吗？” 青年呆呆地摇摇头，“那、要不要一起洗？” 一起洗澡两人会更容易进入情绪，也能创造别样的情趣。青年慌乱地摇头，“不、不用了，你先去洗吧。” 真的毫无经验，而且很容易紧张，看来今天先需要让他放松下来，郑在玹笑容不变，“那我先去洗了。”

郑在玹随意在腰间系了条浴巾，拉开浴室门，本端坐在沙发上看手机的青年立刻抬起头，紧接着脸就以肉眼可见的速度蒸成粉色。

“我洗完了。” 郑在玹用毛巾揉着半干的头发笑道。“哦、好、好的。” 青年慌乱地站起来逃也似地往浴室走去，“等等！”，青年迅速回过头，郑在玹不免觉得好笑，“没事，我只是觉得你先换拖鞋再去洗会比较方便。” 

浴室里传来哗啦啦的水声，郑在玹从包里掏出准备好的香薰蜡烛点上，沉静的薰衣草混合清爽的莱姆，空气中飘散的香味愉悦又清新，应该有助于舒缓青年紧绷的神经。  
他又掏出蓝牙音箱，不一会儿穿插慵懒男声的迷幻歌曲就充盈于整个房间。郑在玹取出保险套和润滑液摆在床头，对衣柜上贴的落地镜理了理头发，坐到床边喝了口冰咖啡，目光移到青年脱下的鞋上。

青年的鞋很有意思，是限量版的运动鞋，但自己DIY画上了不少图案，色彩搭配大胆鲜艳，画风可爱得像幼稚园小朋友的画作，有顶着笑脸的花、小蜜蜂什么的，看起来像是个天真又热爱生活的人。

-  
“第一次吗。” 郑在玹伸出手刮掉上一秒刚从湿漉漉的刘海滴到青年鼻尖上的水珠，青年颤抖了下没躲，紧接着突然主动吻了过来，虽然因为动作太青涩撞到了牙齿，也笨拙得毫无技术可言，但青年的嘴唇不可思议的柔软，黏在一起磨蹭时郑在玹甚至有轻吻布丁的错觉，舌头也滑腻软嫩，几乎是躲着郑在玹的舌，但有时又会自动追逐过来。

青年锁骨处的肌肤很薄，仿佛轻轻咬一口就会沁出血珠，郑在玹顺着皮肤纹理舔吻，青年因此轻轻推他的头，郑在玹停下动作，“想停止就随时和我说。” 没经验的人就是这么麻烦，除了贡献鸡巴还要当床事导师。

青年闻言眸里蒙上水雾，回答是用腿根软肉蹭了蹭郑在玹兴奋起来的前端。

打开对方双腿时青年呜咽地扬高脖子捂住了脸，郑在玹倒出比平常多一倍的润滑液，耐心地帮对方做扩张。第一次肯定不会轻松，免不了疼痛。性事上郑在玹倒从来是个耐心的情人，没别的原因，经验让他知道只有双方都得到快乐、对方愿意配合的性爱才最享受。

湿滑的龟头顶在被手指玩弄得松软了点的洞口，青年睁大了双眼，本来他眼睛就大，现在更像动画片里的人物。郑在玹伸出手套弄起青年半软的下体，青年的阴茎尺寸也很可观，听话地在郑在玹手里膨胀挺立起来，前端流出透明的黏液。

进入青年体内时对方搂紧了他的背，痛苦地把指尖嵌进了郑在玹背部的肌肉，“很疼吗？我先不动。” 郑在玹也皱起眉头，青年的肠道实在是太紧了，虽然又热又软。

“唔---” 青年眼神突然涣散开，本来死咬着的嘴也漏出呻吟，郑在玹明白自己顶对地方了，顺着刚刚的角度加大了进出的幅度。空气中响起粘腻的抽插声与混杂水声的沉闷撞击声。两人的兴致逐渐变得高昂，郑在玹把手绕到青年身下揉捏起青年的臀部。

青年的屁股很小，这点有些让人遗憾，不过好在青年身体的敏感度让人惊喜，很快肠肉就无师自通地吮吸起郑在玹的阴茎，两条细瘦的长腿水蛇般交叉缠了上来，虽瘦但颇有力量，把郑在玹不断压向自己，让郑在玹的阴茎往他的后穴里进入得更深。

“嗯......” 青年的声音有些沙哑，或许因为羞耻的关系也压低了音量，不过在这种情形下倒是听起来极度性感，郑在玹忍不住动作开始粗暴起来，一下下摩擦过让青年每次都会昂起头呜咽的地方。

每次顶到那里，汗水就会顺着青年漂亮的下颚线流下，不大的喉结也会兴奋滚动着，像是想吞进什么。  
郑在玹理所当然地自恋理解为自己的口水，低下头把舌头伸进青年嘴里搅弄。

高潮时青年哭了出来，泪水让他的睫毛黏在了一块，看起来像个受到欺负的娃娃。郑在玹升起了征服的快感，紧紧按住青年抖动的腿，疯狂撞击着射进了青年最深处。  
温暖的肉壁好像已经融化了保险套的薄膜，郑在玹的鸡巴就像泡在温水里一般舒畅，他情不自禁伸出舌头舔起青年的泪水。

“还好吗？” 舒服射完一发郑在玹心情愉悦，拿过湿巾打算帮青年擦脸，青年回过神来又变得很拘谨，道着谢取过了自己擦。哎还是高潮时的TY更可爱，毕竟屁股很诚实，郑在玹心里暗叹，他可是难得服务这么周到，一般做完他都懒得再费功夫温存。  
“舒服吗？” 青年抹干净脸，皮肤的红还未褪去，“你技术很好。” 青年意味不明地答道，“谢谢。” 郑在玹不置可否。

“李泰容。” 各自穿衣服收拾时青年轻声道，“我的名字。” 郑在玹一边穿袜子一边笑道，“没有必要告诉约炮对象名字的。” “但是告诉了也没关系不是吗。” 李泰容笑起来的样子很好骗。

“郑在玹。” 郑在玹把没用完的保险套塞进包里。

-  
湿透的手指紧紧攥着另一根，李泰容仰起头，汗从下巴滴到锁骨，“快、动快一点.....” 李泰容捏紧郑在玹放在他腰上的手，本身就在卖力挺动腰部的郑在玹闻言低下头紧紧咬住了李泰容耸立起的乳尖，那里现在红润得像成熟的樱桃，好像牙齿一碰就会爆出甜润的果汁。

李泰容被刺激得不受控制流下泪水，在床上他总是容易哭。  
郑在玹经常怀疑自己是不是其实有某种程度的特殊爱好，李泰容蓄满水的眼睛总是能让他更加兴奋，身下那根东西烫得像着了火。

这是他们第八次约了，李泰容的身子越操越软，怎么也操不腻，肠道软软地裹着他的鸡巴，屁股还时不时乖巧蹭蹭。  
内容很简单，成年人的世界没那么多弯弯绕绕，开个钟点房，洗澡、做爱、友好地道别、拍拍屁股走人，一套下来身心舒畅。

李泰容长得好看，不多话，性子也好，床上身子敏感得不得了，碰一下眼角就红了，听说中学时练过舞，身体很柔软，腿可以打得很开，腰也能折。  
虽然没什么性经验在性事上却很开放，或者说听话，什么姿势都可以，分开后也不会发消息纠缠说些有的没的，更不会扯什么情啊爱啊之类麻烦的东西，简直是完美的约炮对象。

郑在玹冲洗完出来，李泰容正抱着被子看窗外楼下的车水马龙，一副出神的样子。

“在想什么？” 郑在玹拉开被子亲了他一口，搂住李泰容，钟点房还剩一个多小时。  
李泰容轻笑了，“车来车往的很热闹，挺好看的。” 他转过头来，眼睛里还带着笑，突然疑惑地偏了偏头，说：“你快乐吗？” 郑在玹大笑，“这是什么问题？怎么突然问这个，你怎么搞得像那种无聊的电视访谈，到处问你幸福吗。” 李泰容也跟着笑，侧头继续看窗外夜景，  
“因为有好奇的事。”  
“什么事？”  
“快乐是什么感觉。我好像丧失了快乐的能力。” 

郑在玹没答话，低下头吻了吻李泰容的肩。  
“像被关在一个透明的玻璃房子里，我能看见别人怎样生活，听见他们的笑声，也知道什么时候该笑，什么时候该哭，但我就是感觉不到。我像是老了一样，什么都记不住，事情也想不明白。”

“啊我到底在胡说八道什么！” 李泰容大笑起来，懊恼地抓了抓头发，“我大概有点累了，你别介意.....嗯——” 李泰容一下子梗住。

郑在玹的手指钻进他还湿热的后穴，抵着前列腺那点磨动。泰容不舒服地挪动了下屁股，倒没有制止，一对黑眼珠怔怔地盯着他看。“舒服吗？” 李泰容咬紧唇不答，随着郑在玹手指动作的加大，不由张开嘴低声呻吟起来。

郑在玹打开他的腿，李泰容脸红得滴血，却乖顺地敞开身体，在郑在玹进入自己时搂住对方的背。  
李泰容屁股里面很热，湿热紧致的内壁紧紧绞缠住郑在玹的阴茎。郑在玹满足轻轻动了动，抽过个枕头垫在李泰容臀下，压住他的腿不紧不慢地开始抽送。  
李泰容随着他的动作摆动迎合，像漂浮在海面的一萍水草。

高潮时李泰容脖子的青筋随着仰头动作凸起，看起来非常性感，嘴唇也控制不住地半张着，细瘦的手紧紧攀着郑在玹的背，脸色如婴儿般粉红。  
他如要哭泣般颤抖不已，双腿更用力地盘紧搓揉，后穴因高潮而急剧收缩，嘴里冒出猫发情似的泣声。

“快乐吗？” “啊？”李泰容还处在高潮后的失神中，低头喘着气，一脸茫然，可爱的样子让郑在玹忍不住凑过去亲了亲，下面也隔着薄薄的避孕套顶了顶正抽搐的内壁，引起怀中身体一阵颤抖。  
“和我做爱，快乐吗？是不是很舒服。” 本来郑在玹想直接问，被我肏到高潮，快乐吗。

李泰容愣了愣，反应过来后一巴掌甩到了郑在玹脸上。

不过软绵绵的，不痛不痒，没什么力道，甚至还挺舒服。

看见郑在玹装作吃痛的样子捂住脸，李泰容噗嗤一下笑出声。  
郑在玹含住因脱水略微干涩的唇瓣，细细舔舐滋润。

-  
郑在玹从便利店买完烟出来，看见李泰容双手插兜，一个人站在空荡荡的公交站台上，面无表情地看着眼前的车流，因为穿的T恤太宽松更显得瘦削，看上去脆弱得下一秒就会被城市的夜吞没。

郑在玹在这方面向来遵守自己的原则，比如，出酒店门后绝不和上床对象有过多联系，之前他和李泰容也是这样，出了门就当陌生人，自动分散进人潮。

夏日温热的风吹到脸上，这里有一排的奶茶店、烧烤店、各种小吃店，夜已经深了，但还是有不少人，灯火通明的小餐馆客人一波接一波。尚未归家的人在城里穿梭，星星和月亮隐身在黑幕中，不同颜色的灯光驱散了夜晚的昏暗，车灯路灯霓虹灯熠熠生辉。街道上的人们疏散地走着，汽车从远方驶来又驶去。

“饿了吗？”  
李泰容讶异地回过头，看清是郑在玹后原本淡漠的脸上立刻浮起了笑，表情变化快得像条件反射，“怎么是你，还没回家吗？”  
“在等车？”“是啊，今天不知道怎么回事，平常一般十分钟就会来的。”“可能出交通事故堵车了吧。” 郑在玹看着眼前的车流，转头笑道：“肚子饿不饿？” 李泰容歪了歪头：“还好，等会儿回家随便煮点东西填填肚子。” 明显的拒绝信号。  
郑在玹像没察觉到般继续顶着酒窝，“可是我好饿，要不要先一起去吃点什么垫垫，反正车一直不来。”

李泰容静静瞅了会儿他，笑了，“那我想吃甜的。” 

李泰容小小的脸被雪冰上的糯米糕塞得圆鼓鼓的，像郑在玹小时候养过的刺猬宝宝。  
郑在玹伸出手指刮掉他嘴边沾上的炼乳，李泰容立刻不自在地撇了撇头，隔壁桌一对中学生情侣往这里看了眼，李泰容更不自在了，轻声说：“这里人多......”

“你很在意吗？” “啊？” “在意别人怎么看。” 郑在玹低头往嘴里也送了一大块雪冰，“都是不认识的人，以后反正也不会再见了，有什么好在乎的。” “不是这么说......” 李泰容低头戳着盘中的草莓。  
“那又怎么样。”“啊？”李泰容抬起头，嘴里还塞着半个草莓，看起来意外色情，李泰容自己毫无所觉，郑在玹也没精虫上脑到当众把人剥光开办的地步，吃了一大口冰压下下腹窜上的热气，“有时我也会想别人怎么看我，只是每次我想到，都会问自己，那又怎么样呢？” 

李泰容轻笑，咽下嘴里嚼了半天的草莓，低头戳碗里的另一颗，沉默了会儿轻声说：“说明你很幸运吧。我们人，只要活着，怎么可能脱离其他人而活呢。”“别人生活的主角是他们自己，就像他们这秒以为我们两个是一对，觉得好奇也好，恶心也罢，说不定五秒后就已经忘了。”  
郑在玹说 “我们两个是一对” 时隔壁的情侣又往这边看了两眼，李泰容咬着叉子笑道，“看来他们五秒是忘不掉了。”

“你的包也是自己画的吗？” 李泰容搁在椅子上的大号挎包也被画上了许多天马行空的图案，有花朵、小狗、飞船等，用色依然大胆鲜艳，十分有个人风格，最下面写了行看起来很拽的字 “fuck off the decision in mine.”  
“是啊，” 李泰容拍了拍包，看起来很得意，“喜欢吗？”  
“你很喜欢画画？”  
李泰容摸着包上的图案笑道：“应该是喜欢的吧，不过我现在，好像对什么都提不起兴趣了......啊不说这些！你喜欢的话，” 李泰容抬头看向郑在玹笑，“我过两天也画件T恤送你。”  
“说好了？”  
李泰容大笑，“这有什么，当然没问题，你到时别嫌弃就行。”

“我妈妈以前说，画画或者做料理觉得做坏了，只是以我们自己的基准，在其他人看来也有可能是有个性的画和对胃口的美食。” 郑在玹吃了口糯米糕，“不过呢，我做饭很好吃的，下次见面我做点带来让你尝尝。”  
李泰容把雪冰上的炼乳堆得高高的，一口含了进去，“好啊。”  
“好吃吗？”  
李泰容认真看向碗里的食物，一本正经道：“草莓酸酸甜甜的，汁水很多，糯米糕又软又糯，雪冰也打得很细，混着牛奶炼乳吃起来很香甜。”

“因为和我一起吃更好吃了吧。” 郑在玹说完自己先被臊到似的低下头拨弄碗里的冰。  
李泰容噗嗤一下笑了，“当然.....和在玹一起吃，更好了。”

走出雪冰店时一阵凉风刮过，两人都不自禁打了个寒颤，"忽然变冷的话身体就会自然地蜷缩，但是那样的话会更冷，越是这样便越该充满活力地移动起来，心变冷的话也是那样。” 郑在玹说。  
李泰容没接话，只是盯着郑在玹笑，“怎么了？我脸上有东西吗？” 郑在玹摸了摸自己的脸，“没有，我突然发现你挺适合去做那种深夜情感电台节目。”

李泰容抬头看了眼身旁的路灯，暖黄的灯光很温馨，“不是不知道要动，是没有力气动，动不了啊。感觉对自己的身体失去了控制。有时候动倒是动了，却感觉是被推着走的，身体动了，灵魂还留在原地。就看着身体被一点一点推着走远，但毫无办法。总是很累，就连每天早晨起床，都需要巨大的意志力。明明什么事情都没发生，明明生活可以安安稳稳地过下去，可是啊，不好的念头出现了，却怎么也磨平不了。”

“不好的念头？” 郑在玹看着李泰容，轻声道。  
李泰容深深看了郑在玹一会儿，突然凑过去亲了他一下，蜻蜓点水的一吻。

“和你做爱，挺快乐的。” 低声说完，李泰容灿烂笑着和郑在玹挥手，“下次见。” 他登上刚好驶来的公交。

-  
李泰容趴在桥边扶栏上，出神地盯着远处的江面，脸色很平静，不知道在想什么。过了一会儿，李泰容上身往桥下探去，大半个上身都探出桥栏，像是要细看下方的水面。看到李泰容的脚踩到最下的石栏上做出攀扶的动作，“李泰容！” 郑在玹出声喊道。

李泰容像被吓到一样慌乱转过头来，看到是郑在玹讶异地瞪大了眼睛，不过很快收拢了情绪，收回脚和身子，静静看着郑在玹走过来。  
郑在玹把相机放回背包里，和李泰容无声对视了会儿，李泰容脸色有点苍白，黑眸里情绪复杂难辨。

“早上好。” 郑在玹笑道。  
李泰容怔愣了一瞬，跟着笑，“早上好。”

“你穿上很好看。” 李泰容看见郑在玹身上的白T。  
“因为有大设计师的手笔，画的好。”  
李泰容大笑，“那可不敢当。你怎么在这？”  
“周末嘛，来呼吸下清晨的清新空气，顺便拍拍照。”“你还会拍照？”  
“愿意当我的模特吗？你的脸这么小，一定很上镜，怎么拍应该都好看。”  
“怎么拍都好看，那怎么能体现大摄影师的技术啊。”  
“我拍照呢，重点在景在人，技术什么的都是点缀，不重要。”  
“有什么好处吗？“  
“我等下请你吃饭，你怎么也起这么早，一大早跑这来。”

李泰容笑笑望向远处的江水，然后转过头来，神情如最纯真无辜的孩童，眸子像澄澈的黑水晶，又像无风的湖泊，“我想下去试试江水的温度，摸摸看是什么感觉。”  
语气也同好奇的稚子，自然得就好像在海洋馆里拉着父母的手，问玻璃墙里游的鱼是什么一样。

郑在玹突然有种恍惚的不真实感，李泰容就真实地站在他面前，五官还是那么好看，像件精美的瓷器，却有种透明的脆弱感，好像随时就会被打碎消失。  
不想让他消失，留下来。心里响起这样的声音。

比留住他更热烈的心情，是情不自禁贴上去的嘴。  
郑在玹抱住李泰容，一只手轻柔地抚着对方的后脑勺，绵长地吻了上去。李泰容没有挣扎，动也不动，闭上眼接受了这突如其来的吻。

江上的风吹动两个男孩额前的发，郑在玹不是没吻过别人，不过大部分都牵连着更进一步的色欲冲动。  
这是第一次，他只是想吻对方，就这么吻而已，一直吻下去也吻不腻。

相贴的唇瓣终于分开。  
李泰容睁开眼，半垂着眼皮，“你这样.....会让我以为是想救我。”  
郑在玹笑了笑，露出疑惑的表情：“救？你不是只想试试水的温度吗，救什么。等会儿我们一起下去摸摸看，我也从来没摸过，还挺好奇的，会不会很凉呢。”  
李泰容怔住，愣愣地看着郑在玹，然后撇开头望向江面，笑了。此时太阳已经完全升起，他和郑在玹都沐浴在今晨最早的阳光里，暖洋洋的，“是啊，我只是想摸摸江水。”

郑在玹的手抚上李泰容的侧脸，李泰容的脸很小，手掌可以完全包住，“何况我既不是医生也不是神父，根本不会救人。”

温凉的唇瓣再度贴了上来。

“我只是想吻你。”

只是想吻你。

-END-

-  
“我本想这个冬日就死去的，可最近拿到一套鼠灰色细条纹的麻质和服，是适合夏天穿的和服，所以我还是先活到夏天吧。”  
\---太宰治《晚年》

-  
“在天晴了的时候，  
该到小径中去走走。  
给雨润过的泥路，  
一定是凉爽又温柔。”  
\---戴望舒《在天晴了的时候》

-  
本来只是想写一篇单纯肉文的，但长期都有一些找我倾吐烦恼的妹妹，希望这篇文能让你们看完有温暖的感觉，获得一丁点好好生活的力量，可能微不足道，但人本身，就是靠点点滴滴微不足道的力量支撑着，一秒一秒一天一天，坚强活下去的。


End file.
